


Rain

by Hotgitay



Category: Here and Now (TV 2018)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Love, Other, Romance, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:33:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21836785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Duc and Carmen spend time together on a rainy day
Relationships: Duc Bayer-Boatwright/Carmen Torres
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Rain

“The rain is nice isn't it?”Duc asked his girlfriend 

“Very calming on a day like this”Carmen says 

“I planned on taking you out to dinner but we can always stay in”Duc replies 

“How romantic of you”Carmen wrapped her arms around the man 

“I think you’re forgetting another word”Duc mentioned 

“I excluded how thoughtful you are”Carmen quipped back 

“As if I didn’t notice”Duc teased her


End file.
